Dora the Talented Whistler
by spongebobfan9898
Summary: Dora's got a new talent called whistling, just like the whistling flowers at Whistling Flower Gardens...


Dora: "Hi, I'm Dora."

Boots: "And I'm Boots."

Dora: "Today I'm gonna show you my new talent."

Dora: "Can you take a guess?"

Dora: "My new talent is whistling, just like the whistling flowers at Whistling Flower Gardens."

Boots: "Do you know how to do it, Dora?"

[Dora Whistling Beautifully]

[Dora Continues Whistling Beautifully]

Dora: "Of course, Boots, I can do it very well, whistling is 1 of lifes most special out gifts."

Boots: "But, Dora, how are we gonna get over to Whistling Flower Gardens."

Dora: "The map might know the way, to look at the map, you need to say 'map'."

Boots: "Say 'map', say 'map'!"

Dora: "Louder..."

Close up of Map...

Map: _**I'm the map I'm the map**_

Critters: (singing) _**he's the map he's the map**_

Map: "I'm the map..."

Map: "Dora's got a new talent called whistling, just like the whistling flowers at Whistling Flower Gardens."

Map: "Well I know how to get to Whistling Flower Gardens."

Map: "1st you go right across Puzzle Bridge, then you go right across Crocodile Lake, and that's how you get to Whistling Flower Gardens."

Map: "Say it with me."

Map: "Puzzle Bridge, Crocodile Lake, Whistling Flower Gardens."

Star Pocket Stars: "Estrellas..."

Map: "Ooh, try and catch stars along the way."

Map: "So you tell Dora and Boots."

Map: "Puzzle Bridge, Crocodile Lake, Whistling Flower Gardens."

Cut back to Dora and Boots...

Dora: "How do we get to Whistling Flower Gardens?"

The icons of the locations appear on screen….

Dora: "Puzzle Bridge, Crocodile Lake, Whistling Flower Gardens."

Dora: "Where do we go 1st?"

[Click/Beep]

Dora: "Puzzle Bridge, right."

[Music Playing In Background]

Dora: **_I'm the a talented whistler_**

Boots: _**I'm real proud of Dora**_

Dora: "Say it with us."

Dora + Boots: _**Talented whistler talented whistler…..talented whistler!**_

[Music Ends]

Dora and Boots walk over to Puzzle Bridge…..

[Dora Continues Whistling Astonishingly]

Dora can still whistle very well…

Dora: "Look, we made it to Puzzle Bridge."

Boots: "But look, all of the pieces have fallen off."

Dora: "We need your help to put Puzzle Bridge together, help us figure out where the pieces go in the right order."

Dora: "Which piece goes here?"

[Click/Beep]

Dora: "The left 1, right."

Dora: "What comes next?"

[Click/Beep]

Dora: "The right 1, right."

Dora: "What's last, but not least?"

[Click/Beep]

Dora: "The middle 1, right."

Dora: "We put Puzzle Bridge together, super increíble trabajo."

[Victory Music Playing]

Dora and Boots cross Puzzle Bridge, then stop.

Boots: "Where do we go next, Dora?"

The icons of the locations appear again on screen….

Dora: "Puzzle Bridge, Crocodile Lake, Whistling Flower Gardens."

Dora: "We made it across Puzzle Bridge, so where do we go next?"

[Click/Beep]

Dora: "Crocodile Lake, right, let's go."

[Music Playing In Background]

Dora: _**I'm the talented whistler**_

Boots: _**I'm real proud of Dora**_

Dora: "Say it with us."

Dora + Boots: _**Talented whistler talented whistler…..talented whistler!**_

[Music Ends]

Dora and Boots walk around over to Crocodile Lake.

[Dora Continues Whistling Beautifully]

Dora: "I still know how to whistle very well, but look, we're at Crocodile Lake, we need to watch out 'cause the lake is full of crocodiles."

Boots: "But, Dora, how are we gonna get across the lake that's full of crocodiles?"

Dora: "Don't worry about it, Boots, I've got something in my backpack to help us get across will you check my backpack to find the rainbow colored rope swing? you have to say 'backpack'."

Boots: "Say 'backpack', say 'backpack'!"

**Close up of Backpack's face**

Backpack: _**Backpack, backpack, backpack, backpack, I'm the backpack loaded up with things and knickknacks too anything that you might need I got inside for you, backpack, backpack, backpack, backpack,** _yeah!

Backpack: "Dora and Boots need to get across Crocodile Lake, but they need something that can help them get across."

The blue arrow points at the red and blue kite.

Backpack: "Will this help them get across?"

Backpack: "No, that's a red and blue kite."

The blue arrow points at the rainbow colored rope swing.

Backpack: "Will this help them get across?"

[Click/Beep]

Backpack: "A rainbow colored rope swing, good idea."

Some of the stuff except for the rainbow colored rope swing goes back inside Backpack.

Backpack: "Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, Delicioso."

Cut back to Dora and Boots at Crocodile Lake…

Dora: "Let's use the rainbow colored rope swing to get across."

Dora lassos a maple tree, and she and Boots swing across.

Dora: "Look out for crocodiles, help us keep swinging."

Dora: "Say 'columpio'."

Dora + Boots: "Columpio!"

Dora: "We're almost there."

Dora + Boots: "Columpio!"

Dora and Boots swing across and finally make it across Crocodile Lake.

[Victory Music Continues Playing]

Dora: "We made it across Crocodile Lake."

Boots: "Where do we go next?"

Dora: "Puzzle Bridge, Crocodile Lake, Whistling Flower Gardens, we made it over Puzzle Bridge, across Crocodile Lake, so where do we go last?"

[Click/Beep]

Dora: "Whistling Flower Gardens, right, let's go."

Dora and Boots walk around and finally make it over to Whistling Flower Gardens.

Dora takes out a red magical colored marker pen and draws a straight red line all the way to the great big mirror.

Dora: "We made it to Whistling Flower Gardens."

Whistling Flower: [Whistles Loudly]

Dora: "Wow, I can do that very well."

Dora looks at her reflection in the mirror then puckers her mouth up a bit more.

[Dora Whistling Musically]

Dora: "That sounded like a pretty catchy song..."

Boots: "It sounded like some sort of whistling sound to me."

Dora: "Do you wanna hear it again?"

[Dora Whistling Beautifully]

[Whistling Flowers Whistle Loudly]

Dora: "I did it, yes."

[Dora Continues Whistling Beautifully]

[Dora's Whistling Continues]

[Dora Stops Whistling]

Dora: "I whistled all the way here and there, we did it!"

[Music Playing In Background]

Dora: _**We did it**_

Boots: _**We did it**_

Dora: _**We did it, yeah!**_

Backpack + Map: (singing) _**Lo hicimos**_

Boots: _**We did it.**_

Dora: _**We went over Puzzle Bridge and across Crocodile Lake**_

Boots: _**We did it**_

Dora: _**we did it**_

Boots: _**we did it hooray**_

Dora: _**I knew how to whistle very well, and we did it**_

Boots: _**we did it**_

Dora: _**we did it**_

Boots: _**we did it**_

Dora: _**We swung over the crocodiles on a rainbow colored rope swing Boots: and Dora is the talented whistler she will always be**_

Dora: _**we did it**_

Boots: _**we did it**_

Dora + Boots: _**we did it**_

Boots: "Whoo!"

Cut back to Dora and Boots back home at Dora's house….

Dora: "We had such an exciting trip today, what was your favorite part of the trip? I liked that too."

Boots: "My favorite part was when we put Puzzle Bridge back together forever."

Dora: "My favorite part of the trip was when I showed my new whistling techniques."

[Dora Continues Whistling Beautifully]

Dora: "I guess I got carried away with my whistling techniques, thanks for playing, see you next time."

**Fade to a black screen….**

**Voice Portrayers Credits**

**Fatima Ptacek as Dora (voice)**

**Regan Mizrahi as Boots (voice)**

**Frank Welker as Whistling Flower (sound prop effects voices)**


End file.
